


We Can Last Forever

by imetyouinthebathroom



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Depressed Harry, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Murder-Suicide, Schizophrenia, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:32:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imetyouinthebathroom/pseuds/imetyouinthebathroom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightmares take over Harry's mind.<br/>Every night, he tosses around in his bed, sweat covers his body while memories of what happened two years ago haunt him.<br/>Then, he wakes up screaming at the top of his lungs.<br/>Every. Single. Night.<br/>He thinks it will never stop, but he's wrong; one day, it does.<br/>Blankness covers his thoughts and the house is fills with a deadly silence that morning.<br/>Then he just looses it.</p><p>.</p><p>It has been seven months since Harry was sent to the mental institution, seven months since he broke. But today, today he's meeting an angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Can Last Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeeey! c:  
> This is something I've been wanting to write for a long time but I couldn't find time for it, soooo, here it is!  
> I really hope you enjoy it :3  
> Peace out   
> x

There are this woods.

 

It's a real place, it's where my mum, sister and best friend were killed, all, by my father.

It was April and we were on a camping trip with Jack; he was like a brother to me, always helping me whenever I needed it, supporting me trough everything.

 

I had a good life, I was happy most of the time. My mum and dad seemed to be a model marriage, while Gemma and I were like model children; we never fought, got good grades in school, kept our bedrooms clean and dressed nicely. Mum worked as an interior designer. Father owned an important company thus earned a lot of money, but he had a weakness:

Bets.

He just couldn't refuse when offered. Of course mum didn't know anything about it but she had her own not-so-little dirty secret too: when dad was out on business trip, she'd spend the night out with a guy named Robin, Gemma and I knew perfectly well about dad's addiction and mum's affair since adults tend to drag their children into their problems, making us accomplices of their lies and secrets; but we kept silent.

 

One day, dad came home a couple of days before he was supposed to and mum had just gone out with Robin. I heard the sound of the car parking in the garage so I went to tell my sister cuz she had a phone, I thought she could call mum and tell her dad was here. But when we heard the first beep at the other end if the line, it was too late; dad was unlocking the door yelling _''Honey I'm home!''._

Gemma and I weren't startled or scared at all, we were just kinda worried of what would happen after dad knew the truth. When he got no answer from mum, he climbed up the stairs and went into my room; he ruffled my hair, gave a kiss on the cheek to Gem and went to his bedroom, closing the door behind him and locking it.

 

 

That evening, my sister had to cook us dinner since father was still in his room; when I was about to knock on his door to ask him if he wanted something to eat, I heard the sound of a gun being loaded. Naturally I ended up heading downstairs without asking anything to my dad and I told Gemma he said he was fine.

 

The morning after that, mum appeared in the door looking wasted and went pale as a ghost when she saw father in the kitchen making breakfast. No one expected him to turn around smiling and say _''Hey! Had a good night? What do the girls say?''_ and then kiss her on the lips. Girls? Dad made her believe he thought she'd gone out for drinks with her friends, but he obviously knew the truth about her escapade.

 

*

 

That Saturday we went camping with Jack. I remember I waited so long for that moment cuz I had a 'slight' crush on him, and as if spending four entire days with him wasn't enough, we'd be sleeping just the two of us in the same tent.

 

 

That whole thing 'bout being gay and accepting myself and pretty much realizing the fact I like blokes was new for me so call me a little girl, but at my sixteen years, just the thought of being four days by Jack's side made me feel funny things in my tummy and helplessly smile all the time. Of course I had had girlfriends but it wasn't the same. I know I sound like a jerk but it was just a game for me, a funny, interesting kid's game playing mum and daddy. I found some girls pretty, some dudes good-looking as in 'I want to look like him', but with Jack it was all different.

We used to hold hands and cuddle when it was cold (and even if it wasn't), we watched sap movies and chick flicks while eating popcorn and drinking Red Mountain Dew. We were going to go to prom together since we both felt like going with a girl wasn't quite right. 

 

Anyway, everything seemed to be fine. Dad parked in the middle of nowhere, we jumped out of the green Jeep and started putting up the tents.

 

Then, out of the blue, father approached my mum, hugged her by behind, placed a soft kiss on her head and pressed a gun to her right temple.

Gemma, Jack and I turned around just in time to hear mum screaming ''RUN!'' and to see her skull being penetrated by a bullet, draining the life out her eyes as she fell down to the ground.

Father looked at us, smiling, and then he shot Jack right in the chest. Running away from there, from who used to be my dad, was all I wanted to do but my legs were froze in place. Suddenly, a sharp pain on my arm forced me to snap out of it as warm, shiny blood trailed down. He had shot our way but the bullet had only grazed me.

 

Gemma and I starting running as fast as we could, but father was faster and soon caught up the pace. He shot my sister and then shot me in the leg, I couldn't keep running.

I heard footsteps behind me, getting closer and closer until I felt a damp cloth over my nose and smelled some kind of scent, I recognized seconds later, was chloroform.

 

 

I passed out. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what are your thoughts on this c:


End file.
